Luego del Final
by Fraan.mv
Summary: Esta historia cuenta lo que pasó en la vida de Harry Potter, en esos 20 años que la autora, J. K. Rowling, no nos cuenta, una introducción a una nueva aventura, que terminaría con el verdadero final, que nos dan a conocer en Las Reliquias de la Muerte.


Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic, no son inventados por mi, todos pertenecen a la Saga de Libros "Harry Potter" (Todos los derechos resevados), y a su autora J. K. Rowling. Esta no es una historia oficial.

Luego Del Final

**Capitulo 1**

_El comienzo del fin._

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron las escaleras del despacho de Dumbledore, para comer algo, ya que luego de la batalla todos estaban muy hambrientos. Harry pensaba, al igual que Ron, En la varita de Sáuco, aquella poderosa varita que había quedado inmóvil sobre el escritorio del ex director, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien la encontraba? Y si nadie la encontraba, ¿Qué sería de la varita cuando Harry mueriera?, ¿Qué cosas grandiosas podría haber hecho Harry con la varita?. Todas esas preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas mientras bajaban hacia el vestíbulo. Pero en realidad, eliminó esos pensamientos de su mente, ya que no había ninguna varita que lo hiciera tan feliz, como lo hacía su Varita de Pluma de Fénix.

Cuando llegaron al Gran comedor, con Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad, se fueron a sentar otra vez a la mesa de Gryffindor, junto con la Señora Weasley. Ella estaba demasiado devastada para poder hablar con alguien, muchos de sus seres queridos habían muerto, y no era algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente, es por eso que no se percató cuando los chicos llegaron a su lado y Harry se quitó la capa. Ya sentados en la mesa, comenzaron a comer junto al resto. Fue una comida para nada agradable, nadie hablaba, sólo comían por la inercia de hacerlo y para llenar sus estómagos. Algunos tenían la mirada perdida, otros, la gran mayoría, lloraban por la pérdida de alguien importante.

Harry pensaba en todas las personas que habían muerto por su culpa en ese año que había pasado... Hedwig, Ojoloco, Fred, Dobby, Ted Tonks, la misma Tonks, Colin Creevey, El querido Lupin, quien le había dado el placer de ser el Padrino de su hijo, Ted, quién ahora estaba sin padre y sin madre, Y luego estaba Severus... ese hombre que le hizo la vida tan imposible a Harry, pero que dió su vida por salvarlo, por amor a su madre, Lily. Lo apenaba mucho pensar en la muerte de todas esas personas. Lágrimas caían por su cara mientras comía. Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Hermione que también lloraba, lo abrazó fuerte y así se quedaron un largo rato.

Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban ayudando a llevar los cuerpos, por medio de aparición al cementerio de magos, donde luego irían sus familias a verlos y pasar sus últimos momentos con ellos, y otros reparaban algunas partes del gran comedor. En la zona donde debería estar la mesa de profesores estaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix, al cual muchos chicos se acercaban a ver. Algunos mortifagos estaban tendidos junto a ella, en forma vertical, todos con la mirada perdida y las bocas abiertas. El resto de ellos habían logrado escapar por medio de aparición, ya que no deseaban morir, vayan a saber dónde se encontraban en este momento.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa y fueron junto a un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a reparar varias de la gran cantidad de partes rotas que habían quedado, los elfos domésticos correteaban de un lado a otro limpiando y corriendo escombros y manchas de sangre que habían causado ellos mismos cortando las piernas de sus contrincantes, y los mayores ponían las mesas en su lugar, otros ocultaban los cuerpos de los seguidores de Voldemort con una tela blanca. Aún no se sabía que hacer con ellos, ya que muchas personas querían incendiar sus cuerpos, por la furia que tenían dentro. En uno de esos atáques de cólera, Molly Weasley se había levantado gritando y llorando, y con un cuchillo había comenzado a destrozar el cuerpo de Bellatrix, cuando fue parada por su esposo, que la llevó fuera del Gran Comedor.

Terminada gran parte de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts muchos chicos volvían a sus casas por medio de aparición o simplemente por la red flu, se notaba que la mayoría de ellos no quería revivir ni un solo momento de los que pasaron allí adentro. El silencio entre el Harry, Hermione y Ron era insoportable, por lo que Hermione decidió romper el hielo.

-Qué les parece si salimos un rato a pasear por los terrenos?- Les dijo la chica mientras se paraba, alisándose la parte trasera de su túnica.

Los otros dos respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza y salieron tras ella, pasaron caminando junto a la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que llegaron al Lago Negro

-Que lindo día- dijo nuevamente la chica queriendo entablar una conversación entre los tres.

-Si es cierto, aunque me gustaría que hubiera sido diferente- le respondió Harry fríamente y con el rostro ensombrecido.

Continuaron un largo rato hablando sobre lo que habían vivido la noche anterior , hasta que Harry no pudo soportarlo más y se hecho a los brazos de Hermione sin poder evitarlo , con varias lagrimas cayéndole por la cara , a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él , no podía contenerlas. Luego de consolarse mutuamente los tres chicos entraron al colegio, y se juntaron con los miembros de la Orden

-Listos para partir muchachos?- les dijo el señor Weasley intentando disimular la tristeza de la perdida de su hijo.

-Seguro papá- le respondió Ron.

Los tres chicos dieron un último vistazo al colegio, y luego de eso giraron sobre sus talones y desaparecieron. Sus oídos se taparon y se les nubló la vista. Todo daba vueltas al igual que sus cabezas , las faltaba el aire. Aterrizaron de rodillas contra el húmedo césped del jardín de la Madriguera. Se pararon y comenzaron a caminar con paso lento hacia la cocina, sin decir ni una palábra. Harry miraba de reojo a la hermosa Ginny, la cual estaba peor que todos ellos, su rostro estaba visiblemente entristecido, lágrimas secas caían por su cara. Ella también observaba a Harry , pero ninguno con vergüenza del otro , se entendían solo con mirarse. Una vez dentro se sentaron y Harry observó el reloj que tenía la señora Weasley, el cual tenia las 9 agujas todas decían "En casa", menos una que decía "Fallecido". Los ojos de Harry volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Harry que…?- la señora Weasley no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedo viendo lo mismo que él y salió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación. Harry entendía el dolor que tenía Molly , por eso se quedó en silencio.

Un rato mas tarde Molly volvió a bajar, sin importarle su aspecto, ya que estaba con los pelos revueltos, y desaliñada. Le pidió a Ron que ordenara las camas para Harry y Hermione. A esta ultima se le cruzó por la cabeza el recuerdo de sus padres, aquellos a los que ella tuvo que borrarles la memoria, y llevarlos a otro país para que nada les pasara, entonces comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero juntó fuerzas, se secó algunas lágrimas y siguió ayudando a Ron a armar las camas; decidió que al próximo día le pediría a Bill que la acompañase a Egipto para traerlos de vuelta.

Algunos subieron a dormir, mientras que otros se quedaron en la cocina. Al parecer no querían dormir, tenían miedo de revivir esos momentos oscuros y horribles que habían tenido, por eso utilizaron la excusa de que no tenían sueño para no en verdad no ir a dormir.

Se quedaron hasta muy tarde despiertos, aunque el cansancio podía más que el miedo, por eso se saludaron y comenzaron a irse de a poco. Hermione subió a la habitación de Ginny para irse a dormir, Harry y Ron subieron a su habitación, y el resto se fueron a las habitaciones correspondientes. Harry y Ron se acostaron pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-Aún piensas en ellos Harry, ¿cierto?- le pregunto su amigo.

-Si Ron, seguramente tu estarás al igual que como estoy yo, intranquilo y con la conciencia molesta- Ron no respondió, a lo que Harry comprendió que su amigo se había quedado completamente dormido.

Estuvo largo rato mirando el techo, dando vueltas en la cama, volviendo a recordar todo lo vivído en las últimas 24 horas, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño. Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, de la mano con Ginny, todo volvía a ser como antes y Harry estaba cursando ya su último año, sin miedo a nada, ya que no había nadie a quien enfrentarse, Quien-ustedes-saben había sido destruído. Harry y Ginny giraron en una esquina y allí estaba el mismísimo Voldemort mirándolos y sonriendo con malicia, les apuntó directo al pecho y luego sin ningun merodeo los mataba a ambos con la maldición imperdonable. Se despertó sudoroso y temblando de miedo, la cicatriz no le ardía, esa era algo muy extraño, para lo que Harry estaba acostumrado a sentir cada vez que se despertaba de un sueño así.

Trató dormir un largo rato, pero se dió cuenta que le sería imposible. Cuando bajó a la cocina, se sorprendió de ver a Hermione y a Bill, abrigándose. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente y el hermano de Ron trataba de consolarla, por eso Harry decidió volver a subir sin hacer ruido, pero fue ahí cuando su mala suerte dió efecto, y el primer escalon que pisó rechinó fuertemente. Hermione se soltó rápido del abrazo de Bill y miró a Harry.

-Ven Harry, no pasa nada- Le dijo al ver que el chico quería irse porque pensó que interrumpía.

Harry bajó lo que le faltaban de los escalones y saludó a Hermione y luego le dió un abrazo a Bill, ya que no lo había visto y quería demostrarle que estaba con él a pesar de lo que había pasado con su familia.

-Ya nos estabamos por ir. Vamos a buscar a los padres de Hermione, para traerlos de vuelta y recuperarles la memoria, Londres vuelve a ser un lugar tranquí lo para vivir- Le dijo Bill separándose de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Está bien Bill, será mejor que salgan rápido, así pueden llegar para ir al... cementerio- Concluyó Harry pasando saliva.

Los tres se saludaron y Bill y Hermione salieron y se escuchó un fuerte _¡Crack!_ mientras ambos se esfumaban hacia Egipto. Harry pasó un largo rato, sólo en la cocina hasta que el señor y la señora Weasley bajaron. Lo saludaron con una sonrisa nostálgica y comenzaron a hacer el desayuno para el resto de la familia. Cuando todos bajaron a desayunar, casi nadie habló. Cuando terminaron, Harry, George, Ron y Ginny salieron al jardín, tenían pensado salir a jugar un rato al Quidditch en el huerto para distraerse un poco. Se dirigieron a la casa de las escobas, y todos tomaron una, también Harry ya que había perdido su escoba en la persecución de principios del año pasado. Subieron por la ladera y comenzaron a jugar, estuvieron más de dos horas jugando, hasta que subió Percy a avisarles que debían ir al funeral de Fred, por lo que los cuatro fueron a la casa, se asearon, se cambiaron y desaparecieron hacia el cementerio de magos. Allí estaba lleno de gente que iba a velar a sus parientes fallecidos, entre ellos estaban la madre de Gregory Goil, su padre no estaba ya que había muerto en Hogwarts, por estar del lado de Voldemort. Andrómeda Tonks estaba también, junto a los cuerpos de Remus Lupin, de su hija Nimphadora y de su Esposo Ted, que había sido encontrado en la casa de los Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes Dromeda- dijo Molly y se tiró a sus brazos llorando. Arthur tomó en brazos al pequeño Teddy, el hijo de Nimphadora y Remus, en sus brazos, estaba dormido con el dedo en la boca, Ginny se acerco a verlo un rato y observó lo parecido que era a su madre, con su pelo de un contagiante color rojo. Al poco tiempo apareció Hermione junto con Bill, saludaron a Ron, a Harry y al resto, y se unió a ellos a velar a sus amigos.

Estuvieron hasta muy tarde en el cementerio, esa noche había Luna llena.

-_¡Lumos!_- Harry encendió la punta de la varita al igual que el resto de sus amigos, y siguió observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Fred. Todos le estaban dedicando unas últimas palábras antes de tapar el cuerpo, Harry estaba demasiado nervioso, hablar no era el don que lo caracterizaba, y era su turno de hablar.

-…Gracias por todo lo que nos diste Fred y por ser un gran hermano- termino de decir Ron con lagrimas cayéndole por la cara. Era el turno de Harry, juntó fuerzas se acercó a la tumba y comenzó a hablar

-Fred, no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que significa tu perdida para mi, espero que esto lo sintetice. Gracias Fred- Molly corrió a abrazarlo, ella estaba llorando al igual que el resto.

Arthur levantó la varita

-_Wingardium Leviosa_- un montículo de tierra se elevo y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Fred.

-Hasta siempre querido hermano- le dijo Ginny antes de desaparecer junto con Bill hacia la casa. Hermione fue con ellos a la Madriguera, tenía pensado pasar unos días más por ahí. Una vez en la Madriguera, todos llegaron, comieron algo rápido y decidieron acostarse, ya que la mayoría habían descansado poco y nadie tenía ganas de hablar mucho ya que había sido un día bastante triste como para quedarse allí abajo hablando sobre algo.

La mañana siguiente se levantó junto con Ron, bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con que en la cocina solo estaban Ginny, Hermione y Molly.

-¿Dónde están todos mamá?- le preguntó Ron un poco preocupado.

-Fueron a ver si encontraban el cuerpo de Alastor querido…- el rostro de Ron cambió un momento y luego volvió a ser el de antes

-Harry, Hermione ¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato al Callejón Diagon?- Harry dudó un momento...

-De acuerdo- acepto al fin. Salieron al patio y giraron sobre sus talones para luego desaparecer. Cayeron en un callejón al lado del Caldero Chorreante para que no los vean los Muggles y luego entraron al bar

-Buenas Tardes Tom- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono, Hermione continuaba sin decir una palábra

-Buenas tardes muchachos- les respondió él haciendo una reverencia.

Salieron al patio y Harry tocó con la punta de la varita en cuatro puntos determinados de una pared de ladrillo y se abrió un pequeño paso. Los amigos entraron y comenzaron a caminar, pasaron por varias de las tiendas: "Objetos para Quidditch", "Todo Para pociones", "Flourish & Blotts", "El emporio de la Lechuza" hasta que llegaron a "Florean Fortescue". Entraron a la heladería.

-Buenas Tardes Florean- Saludó Hermione -Danos tres batidos de chocolate y llévalos para arriba- Tomó a sus dos compañeros por la manga de la tunica y se los llevó a una mesa de la terraza

-Hermione no me parece que sea el mejor día para tomar un helado en la terraza- dijo Ron observando el cielo que estaba nublado y corría un leve viento

-¡Eso no es lo que importa!- Apuntó a las escaleras -Muffiato- se escuchó un pitido y luego silencio

-Menos mal que desaprobavas ese hechizo Hermione- Le dijo Ron mientras reía y exasperaba a su amiga.

-Eh estado leyendo "El Profeta", y han atacado dos casas y dejaron la marca tenebrosa sobre ellas Dijo Hermione sombría.

Harry y Ron la miraron impresionados, ellos habían creído que cuando Voldemort muriera todo seria normal, pero no, se equivocaban Harry iba a hablar pero Hermione se le adelantó

-Yo creía que todo sería normal a partir de Aquella noche, pero ahora sabemos que no es así y no podemos estar tranquilos, hay que avisar a los pocos que quedamos de la Orden del Fénix- les dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila Hermione, sin el señor tenebroso ellos no son nada- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba y le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y acariciaba su rostro.

Harry los observaba desde el otro lado de la terraza. Se había parado y dirigido hacia la baranda que daba al sendero del Callejón Diagon, su cabeza daba vueltas y no sabía que pensar, oía el llanto de su amiga que demostraba miedo...

-Una nueva lucha se acerca- fue lo único que dijo antes de darse vuelta y mirar fijo a sus dos amigos.

Bueno chics, gracias por leer el primer capitulo de mi Fic. La verdad es que me encanta escribir, y por medio de una amgia me animé a meterme en esta página y comenzar a subir mi Fic, así que este capitulo va dedicado a Viiqi! Espero tener Reviews :D. Nos vemos después cuando ponga mi siguiente capítulo !

Fran


End file.
